Una mirada al pasado
by pipera
Summary: Es el dieciseisavo cumpleaños de Draco y medita acerca d sus sentimientos, contiene preslash


DISCLAIMER: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, ojala me pertenecieran, pertenecen a J.K.Rowling.

**Una mirada al pasado**

Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, hoy es mi dieciseisavo cumpleaños y nadie se ha acordado, no se cómo me extraño, la vida de mi familia ha cambiado mucho en estos últimos años. Mi padre esta prófugo por ser aliado de Voldemort y mi madre, bueno, se podría decir que no soporto la vergüenza de ver a mi padre en Azkaban y la tuvimos que ingresar en San Mungo. Lo más extraño de todo es que no me preocupa en absoluto lo que les pase, se que les pase lo que les pase, lo tienen merecido, por mucho que sean mis padres y me duela, lo sé. Ellos han hecho demasiado daño y deben pagar por ello.

¿Por qué aún en estos momentos es él el que se mete en mi cabeza? No hay sitio en mi mente para nada más que no sea él pero supongo que será porque desde que comencé en Hogwarts, mi vida y la de mi familia ha girado muy próxima a la suya. No… no es eso, no es odio lo que siento cuando pienso en él, eso estoy seguro, estoy demasiado acostumbrado a sentirlo como para reconocerlo a la primera, es lo que mejor he aprendido desde que era un bebe, odio hacia los muggles, a los sangre sucia, a los pobres,… en resumen a todo lo que no se apellide Malfoy o sea un fiel servidor del señor tenebroso.

Este calor que siento dentro cuando pienso en él, en Harry Potter, es diferente que el que sentía antes, ese sentía que me iba envenenando por dentro, mirando atrás no recuerdo el día exacto en el cambió, así que comenzare desde el principio.

Me acuerdo que cuando lo conocí en el Callejón Diagon, sólo me pareció un chico más, además creía que era un sangre limpia e intente hacerme amigo suyo. Ni siquiera supe su nombre hasta que llegue al andén 9 y 3/4, y entonces él ya se había hecho amigo de la sangre sucia y el pobretón, Todavía me pregunto que habría pasado si se hubiera unido a nosotros Me imagino que Voldemort habría renacido mucho antes, y ahora estaría con todo su poder recuperado y Harry a su derecha, se habrían convertido en los magos tenebrosos más poderosos de todos los tiempos, supongo que con su poder unido habrían logrado vencer incluso a la muerte, cómo Voldemort tanto deseaba.

Pero eso no paso y ese día se firmo nuestra guerra, guerra que dura hasta hoy en día. Yo lo envidiaba, le nombraron buscador del equipo de Gryffindor en vez de expulsarlo y para colmo su fama de héroe aumento cuando recuperó la piedra filosofal de las manos del lord. ¿Cómo podía yo luchar contra eso? Así que convencí a mi padre para que me comprara el mismo puesto que él en el equipo de Slytherin, no se como pude algún día ser así, pero tampoco logre llegar a alcanzarlo ese año ¿Cómo pudo enfrentarse tres veces a Voldemort y seguir con vida? Vale que en las dos últimas Voldemort no tenía todo su poder, pero aún así lo hizo, cosa que pocos grandes magos lo habrían logrado, supongo que fue en ese momento cuando empecé a admirarlo. ¿Podría ser admiración? No, no es eso lo que siento, puede que un día lo sintiera, pero no ahora o al menos no sólo eso.

Llego tercero y vi el efecto que tenían en él los dementotes, pero no, no lo podía dejarlo así, lo supero y no sólo eso sino consiguió hacer un patronus, y no un simple patronus, sino uno corpóreo. Además, no se cómo se las apaño para liberar a BuckBeack y a Sirius Black, se que fue él, aunque nadie lo diga lo se, había algo en sus ojos cuando le dieron la noticia que lo decía, había alegría, en vez del odio que debía de haber después de enterarse de que el culpable de la muerte de sus padres estaba libre, supongo que para aquel entonces debía conocer ya la verdadera historia. Era la segunda vez que lograba estropear los planes de mi familia y la vez anterior no sólo no se conformo con eso sino que también libero a uno de nuestros elfos domésticos. Se que lo mandaron a Gryffindor pero cada año que pasa tengo más certeza de que tiene muchas cualidades de un Slytherin, pocas personas en Hogwarts han roto tantas normas cómo él, ¿Y… no es una de las cualidades más importantes de un Slytherin que hacemos cualquier cosa para cumplir nuestros fines?

En cuarto, me sorprendió no se cómo ni quién puso su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego, ni como hicieron para que saliera seleccionado, no sólo eso sino que gano el campeonato de los tres magos y cuando desapareció tras coger la copa me encontré a mi mismo preocupado por él. Por suerte volvió a superar su cuarto encuentro con Voldemort. Supongo que mi manera de mirarlo empezó a cambiar en cuanto lo vi volver con Cedric muerto, esta vez no se había enfrentado a un Voldemort que estaba más cerca de la muerte que de la vez, esta vez se enfrentaba a uno que empezaba a recuperar todo su poder.

Después de todas las pruebas que ha pasado creo que la más difícil le llego en quinto. Por lo menos en las anteriores todo él mundo le creía, mas bien le adoraba, pero él año pasado el profeta, bajo la influencia del ministro y de mi padre, se encargaron de desprestigiarlo, para hacer creer a todo el mundo que se había inventado el regreso de Voldemort para hacer crecer más su fama. Yo jamás pensé que funcionara, después de haber estado 4 años con él en Hogwarts sabía que no era así, pero parecía que la mayoría no era de mi opinión, demostró ser más fuerte de lo que yo había supuesto y venció a todos, incluso a la profesora que envió el ministerio para vencer a Dumbledore. Cuando Dumbledore, ni el guardabosques estaban, saco fuerzas para volver a vencerlo. Por quitan vez lo venció, ya no me cabe ninguna duda, si alguien vence al señor tenebroso, será él.

Estoy convencido de que fue durante este año, por lo que mis sentimientos hacía él cambiaron a lo que son ahora, pero ¿a qué? No se lo que siento pero aún así me asusta, porque sé, en el fondo de mi ser sé, que esto que siento no es lo que debería, Pero… ¿como luchar contra algo que no se lo que es? O mejor dicho ¿por qué luchar contra algo que me hace sentir así? Ojala tuviera a alguien con quien hablar, pero dudo que alguna persona de las que conozco hayan sentido algo así, incluso dudo que hayan sentido algo alguna vez, si hubieran sentido algo no podrían repartir la muerte con tanta frialdad.

Acaba de entrar una lechuza por mi ventana, parece que alguien se ha acordado por fin de mi cumpleaños. Reconozco la letra, es de Bellatrix:

"_Prepárate sobrinito… _

¿Sobrinito? ¿Qué le estará pasando? Jamás me había llamado así y mucho menos se había acordado de mi cumpleaños, no será…, no, no puede ser, es demasiado pronto.

_...El señor tenebroso ha decidido premiar la fidelidad de tu familia hacia él y hacerte un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños. Va ha adelantar tu iniciación a los mortífagos, mañana recibirás la marca, al fin podrás seguirle..._

No pude continuar leyendo… sólo había un pensamiento en mi cabeza, mañana será mi separación definitiva de Harry, entonces me he di cuenta de lo que sentía y eso me da casi más miedo que hacerme la marca. Tengo una noche para hacer la elección más difícil de mi vida o me uno a Voldemort y renunció a mi amor por Harry, de todas maneras es un amor imposible, a él le gustan las mujeres, yo mismo lo vi con Cho el año pasado, ¿Y a mi? Que me gustan, hasta ahora sólo me había sentido atraído por mujeres pero nunca me había enamorado de ninguna, ahora me enamoro de un hombre, pero jamás me había fijado en ninguno, creo que no me gustan ninguno, sólo una persona Harry Potter. La otra opción es huir, dejo mi vida atrás y lucho por mi amor, se que con esto perdería todo lo que tengo, los mortífagos me perseguirían por mi traición y los contrarios a Voldemort me rechazarían por ser quien soy, pero aún así la simple y mínima posibilidad de poder estar con la persona que amo me hace seguir este camino. Elija el camino que elija será sin retorno, la única manera de renunciar a Voldemort es la muerte y si lo traiciono ahora, no tendrá piedad conmigo, lo se además si se entera mi padre de los motivos, jamás comprendería que me he enamorado de un sangre sucia, menos si es un hombre y mucho menos si es Harry Potter, se encargaría el de matarme antes de dejar tiempo a aparecer a Voldemort.

Se lo que debo hacer, tengo que huir, pronto amanecerá y yo tengo que estar muy lejos de aquí, aún así me da miedo, ¿dónde ir? No se en quien puedo confiar, bueno sí lo se, pero él jamás confiara en mí y no lo podría encontrar. Me internaré en la noche e intentare esconderme hasta el regreso a Hogwarts, ¿estaría ahí a salvo?, puede que de Voldemort o de mi padre si, pero estoy seguro que muchos de mis compañeros de casa han recibido el mismo "regalo" que yo o lo irán recibiendo a lo largo del año, estoy seguro de que ellos se encargarían de matarme y entregarle mi cabeza en bandeja de plata al Lord. Ahora por fin comprendo las palabras que leí una vez:

"_Amor, gran sentimiento, _

_capaz de llenar o destruir tú vida_

_y aún así, quien lo encuentra_

_jamás lo abandona"_

Yo se que será mi destrucción, pero me da igual, luchare por él en las sombras, aunque el nunca se entere, luchare por él y si muero, con tal de que él se salve, yo seré feliz.

Espero que os haya gustado, este es el único capitulo del fic, por favor mandarme reviews... aunque sea que mande el fic directamente a la papelera de reciclaje... cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bien recibido.

Estoy pensando en hacer un fic, sobre cómo se sentía Sirius en Azkaban, que os parece, seguiríais con la idea o la desecharías directamente…

Miembro de la orden Severusiana

Miembro de la orden Siriusiana

Miembro de la orden Draconiana


End file.
